Death Dreamer and the Tiger
by Sabes-Frail
Summary: Olivia Fairbanks is a young woman with a vendetta, when over her head she calls on what she thinks is an old friend, unaware of her mutant powers she finds herself in more trouble than she bargained for. She makes a deal with the devil, went against her family, and just as she learns who she is can she keep her side of the bargain, (rough start at beginning but gets better)
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction of a character I have been working on for a while I haven't written in forever so it might be a little rough at first any who I have been a huge fan of x-men most of my life so decided to start writing again, my OC character is still a mystery to me so will see how she will evolve especially in present company, hope you like the story!

Catching her breath was no easy task when you have a killer behind on the loose, Gene cursed herself why the hell did she provoke a person who had earned the title "the butcher" she slid through an air vent, he was to big to follow she heard a slam against the wall causing dust to fall on her she choked, her asthma kicking in she had no time to grab her inhaler when the wall was ripped away and a much larger hand wrapped around her neck throwing her across the room.

"Frail your pissin me off!" The larger man yelled, she barely avoided his attack, still unable to breathe she scrambled to a hallway she was grabbed by the arm.

"Run!" A masked man shoved her aside, she took two hurried puffs of her inhaler, her lungs felt like they had become cement, the masked man was firing guns at the killer who didn't seem phased by his attacks at all.

"Ain't fightin you Wade!" With silver claws he ripped the man in half throwing the top portion to the side, "crawl back later!" He mocked, grabbing Gene he wrapped his hand around her throat "ok kid you got my attention" his breath smelled of blood she shut her eyes he made her nauseated.

"Let...me...breathe" she was able to sputter out slowly. He released her sensing she couldn't move. "Look I need your help, I set up the meeting I did not set up them being here!" She was referring to the other men who had attacked her earlier which made Creed think it was her who had set him up, hence the blood on his breathe was from him ripping them to sheds with ease.

"They ain't with you?" His voice was firm his eyes looked deadly a haunting amber that was void of pupils she swore she was looking at the devils soul.

"No!" She was breathing easier the attack hit her hard there was no getting away from him oddly she wasn't afraid.

"You got a hit on ya kid, prolly vultures the small fry that gets in my damn way!" He changed to a more comfortable position placing a hand up on the wall balancing his weight evenly.

"Shit I was tracked then, bastards" she tilted her head back looking at the ceiling, her plan had failed it wasn't supposed to end like that, her plan was to lure Creed into a situation she could control instead she ended up hunted, her hacking skills must have set off he bosses guards she got Creed just not in the form she wanted.

"Uh hate to break up the he said she said bit, but you smell that?" Creed sniffed and grabbed both Wade and Gene bolting in a blinding fast speed, a fireball following a trail of gasoline followed he crashed through a window. "Oh shit!" Wade realized they were free falling down the side of a cliff.

"Hang on!" Creed planted his claws in the rock face slowing the fall they landed on gravel, his hands and knees bleeding profusely.

"That was epic let's do it again!" Wade helped Gene up "you ok buddy?" He received a growl and backed away from Creed.

"Burns but not bad" he looked over seeing a small stream he washed the dirt off of him his skin healing almost as fast as it was cleaned.

"I've never seen a healing factor in action before" Gene watched sitting on a rock beside Creed.

"It ain't as cool as it looks I still feel pain" he sat cross legged taking a deep breathe.

"Sorry" she stretched out her legs and arms, he noticed a brown bag wrapped around her leg reaching for it she jumped from his grasp.

"Hiding something kid?" He grinned menacingly

"None of your business, but I do need to discuss something with you" she glared at Wade.

"Oh cue for me to leave you lovebirds alone!" He blew a kiss "gonna see where the hell we landed" he walked off.

"Is he on drugs?" Gene asked

"Nah to many experiments on his head" Creed pointed to his own "start talkin princess"

"Ok I kinda screwed up a deal and made my boss mad so they came after me, I just want out" she hung her head a few tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Heh don't we all" Creed couldn't put it together he had seen the kid before her scent was familiar somehow.

"Yeah but you can" she look away tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Who's your boss frail?"

"Dorian Fairbanks" she looked in Creed's eyes for a reaction.

"Shit hadn't heard that name in a..." He stopped his eyes went wide realizing the girl he was speaking to was Dorian's daughter Olivia "called a hit on his own kid that's low"

"Yeah and he's trying to make me into him I don't want this life" she sat down holding her head.

"What you expect kid your a crime bosses daughter though I guess he has options, Sonia was always a firecracker" he was referring to Olivia's older and wilder sister.

"Yeah tell me Creed did you ever like her?" Her voice was bitter, the rivalry between the sisters was as powerful as Creeds hatred for Logan.

"Maybe in bed" he chuckled making her glare at him

"That's what she does best you know"

"Oh I know daddykins used her potential in deals all the time" he looked serious again

"Yeah and when the deals go bad he wants me to take over" she untied the material from her leg and threw it to Creed.

"That's sick" he unraveled the pack revealing scalpels in different sizes she was being trained to torture the ones her father hated out of disgust she had begun to refer to him as her boss.

"The deal I screwed up was Dorian wanted answers, I had been interrogating a guy for a while he begged me to kill him so I gave in" she grabbed the pack out of Creeds hand placing it back on her leg, she was wearing a pink dress that had seen better days after the events that transpired before, her hazel eyes looked green in contrast to her blonde hair that was beginning to adopt a orange hue, originally a brunette she dyed her hair frequently, she was unpredictable and hard to control and Creed had a feeling her rebellion had caught up to her.

"Seems bit overkill to call a hit for one mistake"

"Not when the problem was Dorian's accounts had been hacked into several million dollars was missing it would be the end of him if he was broke, I got the answers, lied, and killed the guy he never begged traced where the money went and I tipped Dorian off I was found out when I heard he called you I thought I could make a deal to get out for good and ruin my father" she hugged her knees to her chest

"Smart but flawed you traced your scheme to me its called setting someone up and what makes ya think I'm gonna help you?" He stretched back to lie down looking up at her

"28 million" she replied simply

"That's a good reason"

"Here's the plan, I want you to kill me, I will give you the info on the money, create another deal with him I have it set up where he can't pay you then you get to murder him however you want"

He laughed "not that simple kid he's heavily protected and I'm sure he's aware of what your thinking"

"Check the news about this time his warehouses have been blown to bits, his network is frozen, and his house is in shambles, even his car collection is destroyed, he took a trip to Rio I made my move then" her voice was deadpan

"Remind me not to piss you off little girl"

She looked at him with hollow eyes "he never should have trusted me"

"Damn you know how to fuck someone over, all this your doing?"

"He has enemies I took advantage of that I don't want to be a monster" she looked at the ground she had already become one exacting revenge

"Heh you ain't one kid your playing a game of chess yet you aint checkmated your old man just yet, he knew where you were" he pointed to the top of the cliff they had fallen from

"Yeah that's where I messed up tracking device in my phone I forgot about" she smiled weakly

"Bullshit kitten you knew it was there, his lab im guessing well was a lab"

"Caught me I didn't mean to catch you in the crossfire I was luring you out of the building but you stalled me" Olivia was fidgeting he remembered her as a kid she was always nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

"How sweet you cared" he was mocking her

"I mean it I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't know your friend came along" he was a little shocked the way she looked truly concerned

"Wade can handle being blown up hes special like that" his grin was menacing

"Yeah you cut him in half and he was fine what's with his skin?" She shuddered

"Ask him ain't bothered me an I've seen what's under that mask he's a ladies man despite his condition" Creed rolled his eyes

"Suit fits him nice" Olivia grinned causing Creed to laugh

"Nice to see a little pep from ya" he let out a yawn stretching his legs out, she blushed, his body was muscular and the jeans he was wearing were tight, the white tank top was stained with blood and she had always admired the necklace he wore around his neck, his hair was in a messy ponytail naturally blonde she was jealous, his hair always looked better than hers. She would never admit it but the man sprawled out before her turned her on like nobody else, she had always liked older men but he was different, feral, free, and intoxicating to her senses, his face was etched in perfect unison to his age he looked maybe late thirties to forties she wasnt aware how old he truly was, most would find him repulsive but to her he was heaven he was the one person who cared.

"You done undressing me with your eyes?" He raised his hips causing her to look away in embarrassment. He had to admit the little girl he had once known had grown up, she wasn't as beautiful as her sister who had raven hair and piercing blue eyes, a killer body to boot, sex in human form as Creed referred her as. Olivia was tall but stocky she changed her hair more times than he could keep up to count and she was average looking, her eyes were what got him she could seduce, make someone fear her, and hurt all in an instant they changed color from a range of blue to green depending on her mood, he noticed they were a pale gray. He noticed the cuts on her wrist she was trying to hide with arm warmers and the others on her legs he didn't question her for it none of his business but he knew since he had been away she went from a shy nervous kid to a tortured woman.

"Now your staring" she stuck her tongue out at him

"Real mature" he kept a sexual comment to himself she didn't need him coming onto her

"Dude you gotta walk to bf Egypt to get outta here!" Wade drove up in a jeep "its borrowed move your ass!"

"Took you long enough!" Creed growled getting in the front seat "come on kid!"

"Is it safe for him to be driving?" Olivia asked she was still a little weary of Wade.

"Sweets get in the damn car!" Creed warned she quickly got in the back

"All aboard we gonna rock this like gone in sixty seconds!" Wade shifted into drive pulling the car into a 180 spin and headed back to town.

"So what's the plan?" Olivia had to yell over the sound of the gravel road

"Go with the flow kid" Creed looked back smiling she felt calm with him or maybe she was truly crazy now.

The ride back was relatively easy, they arrived in the town, Creed mapped to the highway he wanted nothing more than a shower and booze it had been a weird day.

"Um sabes I'm pretty sure your fireplace ain't that bright" they arrived at Creeds house to find it on fire

"You know the bit where I'm supposed to kill you now would be perfect" Creed reeled around facing Olivia his teeth bared in anger

"I'm so sorry why is this happening!" She was getting hysterical shaking uncontrollably.

"Forget it, god I hate your place" he turned to Wade

"Oh hell no that's no place for a lady!" Wade joked

"Suck it up!" Creed growled "start drivin!"

Arriving at Wade's apartment the three were relieved to see it was still intact, it was a dump but ironically safe. "My cleaning lady has the flu s'cuse the mess" he opened the door letting them in, it was chaos old pizza and beer cans littered the table, the couch and recliner had seen far better days and there was a thong hanging from the lampshade the rest of the place followed suit.

Olivia walked to the couch taking a seat it was surprisingly comfortable, she was nearly tossed off her cushion as Creed plopped himself next to her.

"Boy your gonna break that damn thing, you sit like her!" Wade imitated Olivia with more flair sitting cross legged "like them rich bitches!"

"Things fallin apart anyways" Creed removed his boots tossing them aside he stretched his toes whereupon he placed his feet on the table knocking things off to make room.

"Oh my God where's the Lysol!" Wade waved his hand fanning the air

"Shut the hell up" Creed was growing impatient he had already witnessed his house destroyed but Wade was getting on his nerves he then removed his shirt, which was torn and bloody throwing it to the side, despite the stains he didn't have a mark on him.

Olivia blushed his bare chest was arousing, just him breathing she could see his muscles flexing she gulped causing Creed to smile mischievously, he removed his belt hiking his hips upward to release it from his belt loops and unzipped his jeans barely exposing himself Olivia let out a loud squeak and he busted out laughing.

"The hell was that?" He asked removing his headband and hair tie, he shook his head blond wavy locks framed his face and shoulders, the length cascaded down his back.

"Nervous habit" she was fidgeting a lot wringing her hands and bouncing her knee

"Cmon dont stop the show now!" Wade teased, he propped back in his recliner a loud pop issued as the footrest shot out

"Get lost Wade" Creed reared his head back with both arms resting on the top of the couch he let out a long sigh

"Mr. Wade you got anything to drink?" Olivia blurted out her voice was a little shaky

"Kitchen is that a way!" He pointed behind her "dont blame me if anything attacks ya"

"Thanks" she hurried to the kitchen reaching it out of breathe she clung to the counter, what the hell was Creed doing she felt hot, sweat was forming on her brow, the kitchen was organized chaos but not to bad she opened the fridge finding beer and leftover pizza

"Dude what's with you?" Wade asked seriously

"Nothing" Creed didn't want to admit but Olivia had a hold on him he knew she was fragile, asthma plagued her and depression hence the cuts she never feared him even covered in blood. There was a respect between them kindness was something Creed was not used to, he had known her off and on most of her childhood she was a weird kid unafraid of a killer but terrified of dark rooms, she always brought him a beer before he would leave for the jobs her father gave him smiling as if he was a light in her dark world. He left when she was 10 her smile had vanished, her eyes were hollow he asked her why she was so sad her reply would haunt him "because you can be free humanity isn't your curse"

"Mr. Creed?" Olivia touched the cold beer bottle to his arm causing him to jump

"Kid not a smart move could've shanked ya" he flexed his hand the claws caught the light magnifying how sharp they were

"My bad" she forced a smile handing Wade a beer

"Thanks much id give ya my room but its a pig sty" Wade confessed

"I'm cool I don't take much room" she scooted to the opposite end of the couch from creed pulling her legs up she looked like a ball "see"

"You can have the chair, bigfoots got the couch I'm going to bed we will figure this shit out in the morning!" He grabbed his beer and left "night kiddos"


	3. Chapter 3

"Move" Creed pointed to the chair

"Make me" Olivia was toying with him not the best idea, he had changed in the fifteen years she had seen him, he was no longer in control of his emotions or actions she was right he had become an animal.

Not saying a word he lifted her by the waist and moved his body to lay down, using his leg to slide her between his legs, she steadied herself gripping his shoulders, his body was warm and hard she blushed her fingers entwined in his chest hair. One arm behind his head the other draped across her back, he closed his eyes taking in a deep breath raising his hips to shift positions he heard her squeak

She rested her head on his chest listening to his heart it was soothing to her, normally repetitive sounds set her off, however, his heart calmed her she quickly fell asleep she was soon snoring softly, he was absentmindedly stroking her hair before he to fell asleep

"Wakey wakey!" Wade was in an apron and chefs hat brandishing a metal spatula.

Creed groaned burying his face in the couch cushions he was on his stomach his legs hanging off the side one arm under him the other resting on the floor, Olivia was in an odd position laying on top of him.

"Get yo butt up!" Creed growled as he was smacked in the butt with the metal spatula

"Your a real sweetheart" Creed moved nearly knocking Olivia off of him she slid down to stand letting him sit up

"You got time for a quick shower" Wade walked back to the kitchen Olivia groaned stumbling to the bathroom like a zombie

stretching Creed yelled to Wade "my clothes still here from last time?" Wade nodded and Creed headed for the bedroom finding a pair of jeans a black T-shirt as well as a white tank top he rolled his eyes as Olivia yelled to Wade asking where the towels were she didn't get a response he knew Wade was blasting music in the kitchen

"You decent?" He didn't bother for a response she was naked holding her dress up to her he smirked seeing her underwear was lime green she should have been born in the eighties her style was a mixture of retro and Gothic

She watched as he rummaged through drawers and cabinets handing her soap, shampoo that was from a hotel and a towel that looked clean "thanks" she went wide eyed as he took the things from her setting the soap in the shower along with the shampoo the towel placed on the sink next to his clothes he removed his jeans grabbed her dress, before she could retaliate he had her in the shower with him reaching around he was checking the water temperature.

"To hot?" He asked she shook her head no and the water came showering down he stood over her wetting his hair his eyes closed she took the chance to look his naked form over

"Here" she handed him the shampoo holding out his hand she gave him half he stood up scrubbing it into his hair

"Hurry up your in the way" he watched as she quickly lathered and washed her hair she jumped as he rubbed the soap into her back letting his fingers run through her wet hair he was capable of being gentle but it annoyed him

"Move" she got behind him pushing him to the water grabbing the soap from him she scrubbed his back, having to stand on her toes to reach his shoulders then going back down she stopped at his lower back when he grabbed her hand turning around his lips met hers he released her.

"Get out" he looked away from her she knew he was trying not to take advantage of her she nodded getting out grabbing the towel

He took a breath he wanted her but he couldn't hurt her it was a weird feeling. He let the water run on his head it dawned on him he was in control, focused, calm he shut the water off opening the shower curtain he looked at her wearing nothing but the white tank top, it looked like a mini dress on her, the bright green bra and panties playing peek-a-boo though the material. She was sitting on the toilet combing her hair, she handed him the towel he took it drying the water off of him he crouched down to her level looking into her eyes she shocked him by taking a hand stroking the side of his face her eyes were a pale blue he was trying to understand what triggered the changes in color.

"You ok?" She looked concerned

"Yeah out of sorts" he tilted his head into her hand he was at war in his mind

"Let's go eat" she broke his train of thought moving his shoulders back to warrant she wanted him to move

He moved aside she stood up and he grabbed her into a hug burying his face in her side he was losing control again his mind was filling with thoughts he hated "remember you said I was an animal" he was grasping her tighter he could hear her breathing become shallow

"Yo food!" Wade banged on the door placing Creed's mind back into reality he shot Olivia a deadly look grabbing his clothing fumbling to put them on quickly bolting out the door "my grumpy is on a roll" Wade observed he watched as Olivia followed submissively behind.

Creed grabbed the plate off the table angrily shoving food in his mouth taking a long drink of beer

"Your welcome rude ass" Wade threw his apron aside

"Get your ass over here!" Creed shouted slamming the bottle of beer back on the table, she jumped but said nothing pulling her knees to her chest "your about to get what's coming!" He got up grabbing her plate he set it on the table, pulling her up by the arm he marched her back to the couch forcing her to sit

"Enough Creed your pissin me off now!" Wade couldn't stand seeing a woman in pain and the one thing he hated about the man opposite of him was Creed enjoyed hurting people

"Oh so now I'm the fuckin bad guy!" He retaliated

"Your out of control I want you out of my house go find another place to hiss and moan" Wade pointed to the front door

"Alright by me!" Creed shot up of the couch

"Stop fighting!" Olivia held her hands over her ears

"Shut up!" Creed yelled at her

"Stop" Wade crouched down rubbing her arm softly it made things worse, his touch was like fire

"I'm ok" she lied forcing a smile

"Kitchen now!" Wade grabbed Creed by the shirt dragging him along "leave her the hell alone!"

"She belongs to me!" Creed shoved the other man causing him to hit the fridge

"Shes a girl not one of your sex toys FYI"

"You don't know her!" Creed ran a hand through his hair nervously

"I know your treating her like crap, Creed I've put up with you, I've put up with you even when your at your worst!" Wade got in his face

"Don't like it I can fix that" he spoke so low Wade strained to hear him he walked off to the living room "we are leaving!" He grabbed Olivia by the arm "I'm takin your Jeep!" He yelled slamming the door behind him

"Mr. Creed?" Olivia tried to get away from him

He reached the car still gripping her arm tightly " make a choice you coming with me or staying!" He roared his temper was rising at a rapid rate.

"Why are you doing this!" She tried pulling away again her arm was throbbing from his grip

"Yes or no its simple sweets" he could feel the bones in her arm strain he was unphased by her pain

"Stop your hurting me!" She screamed making him grit his teeth her voice was shrill

"I'll give you somethin to hurt about!" He raised his hand to strike her, his eyes met hers and he cried out in agony his head throbbed he was on his knees raking the ground with his claws "no!" He was trying to fight against her power how was it possible Logan had popped a claw in his brain telepaths had no hold on him, he managed to look up her eyes were cold

"Enough" she spoke dangerously

"Stop!" he was on the verge of begging images of his past were cropping up he could even hear his fathers voice which was capable of paralyzing him.

She fell to the ground barely breathing he regained control grabbing her to him he let go quickly touching her was like an electric shock "kid come on wake up" he was lost unable to figure out how she stopped him and how was he toggling from calm to insane he thought she might have been like Birdy a former assistant but she was polar opposite from her

"What the hell happened?" Wade pushed Creed away and barely touched Olivia's shoulder before rearing back

"I dunno what shes doing" Creeds voice was shaky she had conjured memories that he tried for years to repress

"I've never seen abilities like hers" wade shook his head

"I didn't even know she was a mutant" Creed stood up taking in a long breath his mind still playing tricks on him

"Ow" Olivia rubbed her head she looked from one to the other confused

"Girl you ok?" Creed asked his head was pounding

"Yeah what happened?" Both men looked at each other

"We gotta get her out of here" Wade nodded his head

"No way!" Creed retaliated "there is no we in this!"

"She needs help man!"

"What the hell are you!" Creed snapped at Olivia

"I dunno" she was sitting cross legged in between the two men an excruciating ringing sound was hindering her ability to concentrate.

"We got company" Creed noted "get in the car!" He quickly got behind the wheel Wade jumping in the back with Olivia "watch out for her!" Carefully calculating where the enemy was through his senses he peeled out dodging bullets the best he could he shot into an alley maneuvering in an odd pattern hoping to throw off the enemy

"Hang on!" Olivia peeked behind her forcing herself to focus she caused several of the ones chasing them to crash terrified screams issued before a fireball took them out

"Hell yeah!" Creed took a sharp left "keep it up!"

"Hogging the spotlight no way!" Wade aimed shooting the drivers of two more vehicles

"Showoff" Olivia laughed "uh Mr. Creed air traffic!"

"Shit!" He took another fast turn

"Whoa they fell back..." Before Wade could finish his sentence the x-jet came into view lightning shot out everywhere

"What the hell?" Olivia watched as the x-jet landed and the lightning disappeared, a woman with white hair exited down the stairs along with a red headed woman and a man with odd glasses catching the back a very angry man with silver claws drawn from his hands

"Bub you got a lot of nerve!" The one with claws pushed his way to the front staring strait at Creed.

"Heh, long time no see runt" Creed replied with a sadistic grin

"Hey buddy!" Wade waved enthusiastically.

"Brought the scratching post I see" both men had the same grin, Creeds claws elongated Olivia could hear a low growl coming from him

"Enough Logan!" The white haired woman warned, "we got a reading of someone in trouble I honestly thought it was because of you Creed"

"Who me aw baby that's harsh" he pouted condescendingly

"Never mind" she walked closer to Olivia "your powers are very powerful Olivia"

"Who are you?" Olivia got out of the car moving closer to Creed

"This is logan" she pointed to the other man with claws who was still eyeing Creed cautiously. "This is Scott and Jean" introducing the man with odd glasses and the woman with striking red hair, Olivia blushed she had a secret weakness for red heads male or female. "My name is Ororo or Storm" she held out a hand to shake Olivia's

"I see why they call you Storm" Olivia shook her hand but was still weary.


	4. Chapter 4

"We are from the Xavier institute for gifted" Jean explained

"I didn't know there were so many people with powers" Olivia was wide eyed with excitement.

"Yup kiddo there's thousands!" Wade ruffled her hair

"We would like it if you came with us to perhaps talk with the professor" Jean continued, she caught that Olivia responded to her the most.

"Mr. Creed?" Olivia looked up at him nervously, he had his arms crossed looking away

"What you askin me for?" He answered still looking away

"You'll be ok Logan is a buddy of mine!" Wade reassured her.

"Do you two hate each other?" She looked to Logan

"Yeah that's an understatement" Logan answered he tried to not sound harsh.

"Are you two brothers?" She asked looking from one to the other.

"Long story...drop it" Creed warned cutting his eyes at her

"Their feud has gone on forever" Scott sighed

"Hmm like me an my sister" Olivia laughed

"Not even close frail" Creed rolled his eyes

"Can't be to far off the day that bitch dies I will be dancing on her grave" she spoke with a darker tone

"Why don't we get back on topic" Storm interjected

"Thanks but no thanks I made a deal with Mr. Creed I'm staying with him and Wade" Olivia explained placing a hand on Creeds arm he shrugged her away with a grunt

"If your sure Wade does know how to contact us if you consider" Jean smiled warmly

"Mkay for now thanks for saving us" Olivia smiled back

"Please take care" Storm looked to Wade with a warning but if looks could kill Creed would have dropped dead

"Will do"

"Watch yer back" Logan added the team headed back to the plane disappointed they couldn't recruit her, Olivia watched as they took off

"Sweets what the hell are ya doin?" Creed asked running a hand through his messy hair

"Did you not notice them?" She got back in the car "there's no way they would let me go through what I want"

"Something tells me we got a firecracker in our group" Wade got in the back sitting sideways to stretch his legs out.

"This is gonna suck havin a chick around" Creed resumed his role as driver giving Olivia a quick glare he set off

"Can we listen to music?" Olivia asked after a few miles of silence Wade was glued to his cell phone trying to figure out their next move the three were an odd group, two mercenaries and a girl with a death wish it was almost comical in Olivia's mind ironically she trusted the two she was with more than her own friends and family, neither of the men lied to her or tried to shield her from the inevitable.

"Knock yourself out" Creed was trying to stay focused, she rummaged through her charred bag and pulled out a iPod in a sparkly red case, Creed retrieved a cord to connect it to the car stereo "play something decent will ya"

Olivia shuffled around her library selecting songs into a playlist and checked the volume before the sound of heavy guitars and deep vocals ripped through the silence it shocked Creed he thought he would be thwarted with pop music it was pure coincidence the first song was titled bulletproof

"Damn girl you like that shit?" Wade asked cocking his head to the side

"The more chaotic the better, especially if its raunchy!" She laughed Wade shook his head returning to his cell phone

"We will get along just fine" Creed was tapping his leg with his fingers to the beat of the music.

"I like just about anything but this is the best" she put a foot up on the dash sliding down the seat slightly letting her head fall back she sang along, she wasn't a good singer but Creed caught glances of her as tears fell down her cheeks to a song titled far from home, he recollected she always ran around with headphones music kept her calm or made her feel. Before long she was yelling to something more metal she shape shifted to whatever was playing Creed caught himself getting lost as well singing to what he knew Wade chimed in every once in a while.

"Girly turn it down I got an idea" Wade tapped her on the shoulder

"What's up?" She turned the volume down turning to face him

"We might have to take up the prof its to hot out here" Wade was referring to the fact he had exhausted all options

"You gotta be kiddin me" Creed smacked the steering wheel causing the car to swerve a little

"Whoever her daddy is he ain't small fry" Wade crossed his arms "they got my place swarmed they have the brotherhood questioned hell even Mystique called you a douche"

"Gonna hear it from her for the next fifty fuckin years" taking an unexpected turn he sighed "I'll find my own way you guys lay low"

"Your coming with we stick together!" Olivia argued

"This ain't up to you until I can figure this shit out and gut whoever crisped my house your playing by my rules!" He spoke through gritted teeth

"You can't take them on by yourself we stay together or nothing!" She reached in her bag pulling out a knife "you need me if you want answers!" She held the blade to her throat

"Kid!" Wade jumped trying to take the weapon she drew blood he backed off she wasn't playing

"Do it think your so tough" Creed kept driving almost as if he was ignoring her

"I hate you!" She stabbed her throat but before she could feel the pain of the blade it was in Creeds hand she was stunned his reflexes were lightning fast

"Difference between you an us, we can live with slit throats you cant" he took the knife plunging it into the seat dangerously close to her leg. She sat quietly the rest of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Creed cringed he hated the institute with a passion not just because of his greatest rival but because every time he encountered the inhabitants of the hell hole they tried some kind of miracle recovery operation on him or he ended up in the custody of some prison somewhere. The horrible truth was all three of them would be safe.

"Whoa its like freakin Hogwarts!" Olivia mused she was in awe of the architecture of the building that would soon prove to her she wasn't a freak after all.

"Wait till you see inside its groovy!" Wade laughed he heard a low growl and the sound of leather ripping underneath the grip of Creeds hands on the wheel

"You ok?" Olivia touched his arm gently his muscles relaxed

"Just hate it here you owe me kid" he felt the jolt of hate return as she let go of him

"Yo candy gram!" Wade buzzed the speaker at the gate

"Mr. Wilson long time since we have seen you please come in and do tell the caveman to be on his best behavior" the voice of Beast answered

"Tell cookie monster to can it" Creed yelled back

"Two words shock collar Mr. Creed" Beast reverberated back

"Shut uppa yo face!" Wade warned Creed before he got an answer the car sped past him "haha miss me" he teleported to the backseat

"Wicked!" Olivia high fived Wade

"What the hell are you doing here" Logan met the in the driveway

"Runt I'm not enjoyin seein you this much either" Creed rubbed his temples

"Hey Mr. Logan!" Olivia hopped out of the car running up the stairs to the front door.

"She thinks shes in wonderland punkin" Wade patted Logan on the shoulder catching up with Olivia who was greeted by Jean the three went on a tour leaving Creed behind

"Looks like your the bag boy" Logan crossed his arms.

"Can't believe I'm sayin this but I ain't callin a truce but tolerance you stay outta my way, I stay outta yours frails promised me some dough if I help her out, well baby doll hacked off some toughies hence why we came here my house looks like a marshmallow and Wades ain't safe"

"So you brought her here why?"

"You guys offered sorry but Wade an I are connected to her get over it" Creed grabbed Olivia's bag slamming the car door.

"You make one wrong move you heads gonna become a hood ornament"

"Oh im so scared" Creed pushed past Logan purposely both men growled at one another.

"Can we stay forever!" Creed caught up to Wade and Olivia who hugged his arm against her.

"Hell no and get off me!" He pushed her back forcibly

"Where's freakazoid?"

"He found the kitchen he and Beast are hanging out when you called him cookie monster I had no idea he was blue that's so cool!" She ran off toward the kitchen practically skipping

"Shes full of energy" Jean observed

"Heh never seen her like that" Creed leaned against the wall

"She was ecstatic with the fact that we have classes, one question why is she in a white tank top"

"Only thing Wade had of mine that fit her he's thinner than her if you didn't notice"

"Hmm well a good shopping trip should do some good"

"Your funeral" he walked off heading for the gardens in the back.

Olivia was exploring all over she found the gardens after being introduced to everyone the place was magical "hey you!" She ran up to Creed sitting across from him

"How the hell are ya so chipper"

"Did you know they have a history class, genetics, battle styles, and this super special awesome thing called the danger room, Mr. Scott showed it off, it was epic flying razor blades, lasers, all kinds of deadly stuff the thing is sexy as hell!" She was talking excitedly using her hands to illustrate what she was talking about.

"Good keep ya busy an outta my hair"

"Ugh you are such a buzz kill!"

"Heh if you knew the other side of me ya would be sayin different" he grinned leaning closer to her.

"One track mind typical" she ran a finger down his chest down to his belt going back up to flick his nose finishing with a wink.

"Keep that up an ya gonna have that hand down my pants"

"Uh huh" she yawned watching as his eyebrow twitched

"Eh sure you ain't got moves like yer sister oh man was that bitch good" he stretched his arms up taking a long sigh

"Take that back grandpa!" She stood up kicking him in the shin wincing she was barefoot and his leg was tough

"That sposed to be a kick pathetic"

"Go screw a cactus!"

"You could use a good screw drama queen" he was mocking she was amusing when she was mad it looked like she was pouting more than giving him a death glare.

"Sure as hell ain't gonna be with you asshole!"

"Then why ya checkin out my ass when I walk away and even more interested when I'm in front of ya?" She blushed looking down at the ground tucking hair behind her ear. He grabbed her arm placing her between his legs she was against his chest "face it babe ya ain't got a prayer"

She didn't pull away but rather leaned in meeting his lips she stopped leaning back to look at him "funny could say the same for you open your mouth" she resumed kissing him feverishly tasting, her arms around his neck, his hand around her waist the other in her hair his hips rubbed against hers.

"Break it up" Logan walked up with a disgusted look.

"Sorry" Olivia smiled meekly

"Professor wants you" he pointed behind him at Xavier who was waiting.

"Right, catch ya later!" She kissed Creed quickly running off "yes sir?" She asked as she reached Xavier he guided her back into the building.

"Do you have any limits at all?" Logan asked his arms crossed.

"Ya know she has a deal with me" Creed cracked his knuckles.

"An what's that?"

"Frail pissed her pops off an hired me ta get rid of him"

"Must be good paycheck"

"Yup an I get ta rip her up when jobs done till then no harm in havin a little fun"

"I won't let you do that you've gone to far"

"You ain't got a choice its her call!" Creed stood up

"Not if we can help her!" Logan gripped his fists

"Ya know you ain't seen her beg ta die, hear the screams in the night, see her fight to focus when she can't fight the demons in her head" Creed closed his eyes "that's when she was a pup imagine now"

"Can't help think your actually fond of her"

"Takes a monster to know one, you ain't got no idea what yer dealin with Jimmy" he placed a hand on Logans shoulder then walked away looking back he saw Logan strike a tree with his claws.


	6. Chapter 6

Tensions were high within the Institute with the newest guests surprisingly enough Creed mostly kept to himself or in the gardens, Wade popped in and out gathering information, and Olivia was immersed in studies she was flourishing underneath was her motive to end her families rein for now she played the part of the innocent young girl, she was older than most of the students so the burden of high school was void for her, in its place she took up training and reading just about anything she could get her hands on.

After a well deserved break Olivia returned from the mall with Jean and some others she adopted a new look one that would probably earn her strange looks but she figured her days were numbered live wild and it explained her attitude towards Creed.

"You are never gonna believe this!" Logan walked up to Creed who was smoking seemingly just trying to tune everything out.

"No tellin what now?" He asked blowing smoke out slowly

"Where'd you get that?" Referring to Creeds cigar.

"Your room you like some cheap smokes"

"Got some nerve bub"

"Cry a river, what's the update?"

"Kid got a makeover"

"Hmm shes always been eccentric" Creed took in a deep breath

"Her hairs pink" Logan waited for a reaction.

"Dont surprise me" he lied what the hell was she thinking the blonde was bad enough but pink the girl practically painted a target on herself.

"What's up?" Olivia walked up "ugh put it out you idiot I'm allergic!" She whined grabbing and snuffing out Creeds cigar. He went wide eyed Logan had said pink not pepto bismol!

"Frail is that a mistake?" Half of her hair was very short, the other side was shoulder length it looked a little like a half Mohawk, she was wearing bright pink converse shoes, a black T-shirt, and black pants with purple straps and chains.

"Nope" she replied

"Your call"

"Aww you don't like it?" She pouted

"I've seen worse" Logan snorted he could sense the irritation.

"Mr. Logan what do you think?" She twirled around.

"Colorful" he ruffled her hair walking off he let out a laugh she was perfect revenge to Creed, the promise of money meant he wouldn't go against her.

"See Mr. Logan thinks its cool!"

"Cut the crap kid" Creed reclined back in the chair

"Find anything out?" She asked checking around to make sure they were alone.

"Wade's tryin I ain't heard nothin myself"

"I see, well I guess I can keep this act up a while" she sat in Creeds lap laying her head on his shoulder.

"Act huh, you suck at your performance they know yer a fake" he ran a claw gently down her leg.

"Shush your ruining my fantasy" she was twirling his hair on her finger she noticed it had a little wave to it.

"Hmm care ta say what yer fantasy is?"

"I'm not hunted" he could sense she was holding back emotion she never cried if she did it was something she couldn't control.

"Wanna know mine?"

"Let me guess lots of sex, drugs, and violence right?" She moved herself to where she could look in his eyes.

"Sex yes" he paused looking up "no more pain, no more chains, an I can be left alone excluding the sex part" he smiled

"Funny we almost want the same thing"

"We are the same, takes pain ta make a monster, gotta torture em ta make em mean, then rape em so's they don't trust" he ran his hand to the inside of her thigh.

"Why do people like hurting others just cause their different?" She didn't push him away.

"Cause what they don't understand they see's as a threat its simple" his hand was between her legs, using his knuckles he was rubbing her through her jeans it amazed him slightly how tolerate she was to him.

"Its stupid everyone's different" she stroked his chest where his shirt was open his skin was warm his body temperature ran higher than normal and his hair was coarser.

"Not many people are like you" her unbuttoned her jeans diving his hand carefully to touch her bare skin he was met with moist heat, her scent escaping, his breathing becoming more labored.

She grabbed his arm cocking her head back, he was a master of finding what women liked, he relished in the fact she was quiet not like the girls he usually had that were under the impression the more noise that was made was pleasurable.

"Like that huh?" He rubbed harder making her squeak softly the lace on her panties hugging his wrist he kissed her neck there was no sign of fear or distrust she was foreign to him, what she lacked in beauty she made up for mentally and physically.

She bucked her hips as she climaxed, sweat forming on her brow she was absentmindedly raking his arm with her nails, which only turned him on more as she could feel him becoming hard beneath her leg.

He let her go retrieving his hand he licked his fingers the sweet taste overpowering his hunger he closed his eyes briefly to savor his reward.

"Why do guys like the taste of women?" She fastened her jeans

"You ever go down on a guy?"

"Yeah"

"Like the taste?"

"Not really guy was a jerk"

"When ya likes em they taste good, you like spicy food your taste is tangy, I eat a lot of meat so mines kinda metallic"

"You know what you taste like?"

"Bitter to me but to a woman it ain't, course most girls just want that stuff away from em" he mimicked someone being grossed out making her laugh.

"Make a promise to me" she sat up staring right at him

"What?"

"When you kill me don't let me know its coming" her eyes looked hollow.

"Hmm"

she stood up brushing her hair back, "if you don't I might beg you not to" she waved as she walked off he tilted his head back shutting his eyes cursing the thoughts in his head.

"Olivia focus" Jean called her out of a daydream

"Huh?"

"You seem distracted" Jean pointed to the book she was reading out of "page 324"

"Sorry" she blushed flipping quickly through the pages

"You have Logan next" Jean reminded her she heard a groan from several students Jean suppressed a laugh it was time for the Danger Room sessions.

"What's your prob?" One of her classmates asked

"Tired is all" she shifted her books in her arm

"Yo bunch of us are hanging at the mall wanna come?" A couple of other students walked up.

"Sure!" They ran in unison to the classroom Logan was waiting in

"Ok you know the drill keep in the group" Logan announced as students assembled

"How the hell do you move in this crap!" Olivia walked up in a uniform

"We all said the same thing" a young girl walked up

"Its tight!"

"You'll get used to it, names Kitty been meaning to say hi" she held out a hand which Olivia shook

"Hiyas"

"Ok we are gonna begin any problems your all banned from the mall" Logan sighed as all of his students groaned in displeasure.

"Kitty your teamed with Olivia and Kurt" Logan announced

"Hello Fraulein" Kurt teleported over

"Sweet your like Wade!" Olivia shook his hand

"Totally creeped me out first time we met" Kitty laughed

"But you like me now right?"

"I guess" Kitty smiled

"Gotta crush didn't know blue guys could blush" Olivia teased

"Ok enough talkin let's move" Logan gave a thumbs up for Jean to start the simulation.

Lasers shot out and Kitty moved Olivia out of the way "gotta stay alert!" Olivia did her best to keep up but she had trouble focusing losing ground, the added stress of not being able to tune things out got the best of her, the sounds of machinery and peoples loud voices threw her into a panic attack sparking a high dose of her abilities, before anyone could catch what happened they were screaming in horror as shadows formed around Olivia and everyone's worst fears set off in their minds.

Jean quickly shut the danger room down and tried to penetrate Olivia's mind to her shock she was thrown backwards by one of the shadows that phased through the wall. "What is she?" Scott helped her up looking equally startled. "We have to stop her!"

Logan fighting against the attack was able to break through enough to reach Olivia however the shadows attempted a full on assault against him. "Kid wake up!" He tried getting closer only to be pushed back again. "Come on focus your not in trouble kid" he could see the terror in her eyes as she struggled to regain control, his voice was helping but not enough to pull her out, the doors to the danger room flung open and with blinding speed a fist rounded a punch to the side of her head followed by a tormented growl as her limp body fell into Creeds arms, the shadows dissipated.

"Only way ta stop her" Creed was breathing heavy he was becoming used to the horrors of his own mind giving him an advantage over her control.

"It seems she is attacked by her own ability isolation is going to be needed with her" Xavier entered the room a look of concern on his face "is everyone else alright?"

"Yeah what was that?" Kitty asked helping another girl to her feet.

"Cerebro is having trouble pinpointing her so for now she must be kept calm at all times" he waved for Jean and Scott.

"Man you really hit her" kitty knelt down checking the side of Olivia's head.

"Yeah" Creed sounded frazzled he got up walking off rubbing his eyes.

"Take her to the quiet room, Jean see if you can calm her mind" Xavier moved out of the way as Scott picked up Olivia gently

"Shes asleep I gave her a sedative, even in sleep its tough to penetrate her mind" Jean sat in a chair opposite Xavier.

"How unfortunate, I have heard of Creed's deal we might be able to separate them giving her a chance to live a new life, revenge is never the right answer"

"Yes I agree she seems to get to Creed emotionally I've noticed" Jean sighed the entire situation was stressful.

"Then its settled Creed will have to leave, Olivia we will have to work with to prove she is safe in our company"

"Prof that ain't gonna happen" Creed was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"You brought her here knowing full well we would never agree to something so horrible!" Jean stood up facing him

"Frail I've said it before to runt now to you this ain't your call!" Creed raised his voice his claws extending.

"Your sick!" Jean pushed past him knowing it was useless to fight with him, not wanting to provoke the monster she forced herself away from the situation.

"You are to leave the premises" Xavier warned moving a file to another stack followed by crossing his fingers

"Need I remind ya I stopped her, she listens ta me"

"We are capable of controlling her as well"

"Really with what, drugs, restraints, isolation, ya gonna probe her brain like ya did me don make me laugh!" Creed shook his head.

"Our methods are fine as they are"

"I ain't lettin ya do this shes been through enough, yer the one who encouraged classes, she makes one mistake an shes in confinement, you really are a joke"

"It almost sounds like your fond of her"

Creed shifted the way he was standing "she owes me money an the kid don't mind me sexually"

"The students of the school are my responsibility I will not allow you to endanger anyone here even if she is here as a refuge"

"Look chuck I've known the kid a long time she ain't gonna fit in this ain't rocket science"


End file.
